The invention relates to a sliding-rotating leaf system especially for enclosing a balcony with glass, but also for movable window elements, door elements, gate elements, room dividers and roof or shading elements, as defined in the introductory portion of claim 1.
Such systems are used when a separation consists of at least two area elements, of which at least one area element. is to be constructed to be not only pivotable, but also movable, so that the area so equipped can be opened largely completely and preferably to one side. These systems therefore have a plurality of leaves, which accommodate area elements and of which the two outer ones, as a rule, are constructed are constructed strictly as rotating leaves, which can be swiveled about a stationary axis of rotation, which cannot be shifted, whereas the inner ones are sliding-rotating leaves, which are mounted not only pivotably, but also movably at one side in a guide rail. So that the sliding-rotating leaves cannot slide of the guide rail unintentionally during the swiveling, it is important to lock the sliding-rotating leaves, so that they cannot shift during the swiveling and in the swiveled state.
Different systems are already known, for which the sliding-rotating leaves and the guide rail contain mutually assigned coupling parts in order to ensure the locking during the swiveling. The coupling parts also serve to take up the tilting moments acting on the sliding-rotating leaves. In the EP 0 610 263 B1, a system is disclosed, for which the coupling part of the sliding-rotating leaves is formed by a chisel-shaped constriction of the axis or rotation and the coupling part of the guide rail is formed by a round recess. Admittedly, the locking function is guaranteed by these means. However, a sliding-rotating leaf can be shifted partly out beyond the intended coupling part of the guide rail into a position, in which swiveling can no longer take place. When a sliding-rotating leaf therefore was pushed to the side up to the stop, it is necessary to retract this always somewhat until an accurately fitting engagement of the coupling parts is achieved. This adjustment slows down the handling of the previously known system and makes it more difficult.
It is therefore the object of the invention to indicate a generic sliding-rotating leaf system, which has good stability and is distinguished by the ease of handling, which minimizes the possibilities for faulty operations.
Pursuant to the invention, this objective is accomplished by a siding-rotating leaf system with the distinguishing features of claim 1.
Due to the construction of the coupling piece, assigned to the sliding-rotating leaf, in a circular shape in cross section provided on one side with a recess, the side of the coupling piece opposite to the recess can serve as a stop for a coupling piece of a subsequent sliding-rotating leaf, when the preceding sliding-rotating leaf is already swiveled in its coupling element. A subsequent sliding-rotating leaf can then be pushed towards the preceding one only until it has precisely reached the subsequent coupling element. A cumbersome adjustment of the sliding-rotating leaf becomes unnecessary, since the latter is always pushed precisely, laterally up to the stop and can be swiveled in the position attained. Therefore, when the sliding-rotating leaf system is opened to the maximum extent, the sliding-rotating leaves automatically attain the correct swiveling position. Tilting or jamming is avoided